The Creation
by Umuntu
Summary: Evil spirits always have a start. This is how one "The Mighty" was created


The Creation.  
by Eben Prentzler  
  
LEGAL NOTE :  
  
This original copyrighted work is based on Walt Disney's  
feature films, "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride."   
Elements taken directly from "The Lion King" and   
"The Lion King II : Simba's Pride" are the property of The Walt Disney   
Company. Quoting passages from my work, writing original pieces   
based on my work, or using characters I created is fine as long as   
you contact me first and sending me a copy of your work.   
My e-mail address is : ep4lk@excite.com  
  
FOREWORD :  
  
When something is created, many people asks how exactly was it created.  
"The Mighty" an evil spirit through and through. Now we will see how  
it was created.  
  
-Eben Prentzler  
  
NOTE :  
------  
  
You must read my other stories : "The Lion King III : Simba's Heir",   
"The Lion King IV : Dark Ruler", "The Lion King V : The Final Clash",   
"The Lion King VI : The Human Encounter", and   
"The Lion King VII : Evil of the Mighty" before you will understand the   
following story, 'cause sometimes there will be quotes of what happened in   
the previous stories.  
  
  
Contents :  
----------   
The Characters  
The Script :  
Prologue  
The Big Question  
Back In The Pride Lands  
The Arrival  
The Legend  
The Hyenas' Fate  
What's Your Story ?  
The Beginning Of The End  
Not Wanted  
The Trick  
You Are Not Alone  
The Teacher  
They're Here  
The Task  
Bye-Bye ?  
Black Love  
The Final Farewell  
The Return  
The Rebirth  
The Curse  
A Kept Promise  
  
The Characters :  
----------------  
Old Characters  
Namandla : King and ruler of The Misty Peaks  
Botse : Queen and Wife to Namandla  
Ikana : Son of Namandla and Botse  
Umuntu : King and Ruler of The Pride Lands  
Imbali : Queen and Wife too Umuntu   
Bele : Female hyena, one of Shenzi's grandchildren and ruler  
of the hyena pack.  
Ingwe : Great leopard friend to the Pride Lands.  
Zira : Kovu's mother, plays a small role in Scene V  
Kisasian : Son of Zira, plays a small role in Scene V  
  
New Characters  
Aikon {Ia-Kon} : Brother to Xelor and Osac.  
Xodar {Zo-dar} : Shaman Lioness.  
Isna {Eyes-na} : Wife of Nhako.  
Xelor {Zey-lor} : Oldest lioness alive.  
Osac {O-zak} : Brother to Aikon and Xelor  
Nhako {Nay-ko} : Father of Xelor, Aikon and Osac  
Larozi {La-ro-zi} : Daughter of Shenzi  
Ylec {Eye-Lec} : Apprentice Shaman Lioness.  
Enaz {I-Naz} : One of many hyenas.  
  
A NOTE FOR THE CONFUSED:  
------------------------  
  
This is a couple stories within a story, that basically means that a character  
in the main story tells a story. Just not to confuse you, I have written   
down the scenes which are the main story and which are the told stories :  
  
* Main Story : Scene I - IV, Scene VI, Scene XVII, Final Scene  
- First Story : Scene V (told by Bele)  
+ Second Story : Scene VII - XVI (told by Xelor)  
# Last Story : Scene XVIII-XIX (told by Larozi)  
  
And Finally a WARNING :  
-----------------------  
  
This story contains scenes with some brutality and blood so read on at your own  
risk.  
  
----------  
PROLOGUE :  
----------  
  
"My mommy said that there are no monsters, no real ones, but there are..."   
- quoted from Aliens. But who is really the monster ? The monster itself  
or the one responsible for the creation of the monster. It is for you the  
reader to decide this answer. But before you can answer this question we  
must return to The Misty Peaks, where King Namandla continues his reign as  
ruler over "The Pride Of The Mist"...  
  
----------------------------  
* SCENE I : THE BIG QUESTION  
----------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, MISTY PEAKS]  
  
(A year has passed since Namandla was reunited with his son Ikana. Ikana  
has grown into to a young handsome lion with a partial mane growing out  
of his neck. Ikana was laying next to his mother in the comfort of their  
cave. Botse was busy finishing a story.)  
  
BOTSE: ...and that is how your father finally got rid of the evil spirit.  
IKANA: Whoa, I never knew that fighting a spirit can be so real.  
BOTSE: Believe me, I know how real it can be. I myself was also possessed  
by this spirit and it is no joyride.  
IKANA: What was that spirit called again ?  
BOTSE: "The Mighty".  
IKANA: I was just wondering...How exactly did this spirit come to be ?  
BOTSE: To be honest, I really don't know. Ask you father.  
NAMANDLA: (entering the den) Ask me what ?  
BOTSE: (getting a big fright) Good God Nami, do you want to give me a  
heart attack ?  
NAMANDLA: (very sarcastically)Gee, that's a tough question, I have to think   
about it.  
BOTSE: Very funny. (looking at her son, who was smiling) What are you  
smiling at ?  
IKANA: I just like it when dad wins the fight.  
BOTSE: (teasing) You little traitor.  
NAMANDLA: Now who wants to ask me what ? Hopefully it is nothing about that  
spirit again.  
BOTSE: Well...  
NAMANDLA: I don't like the way you are saying that.  
IKANA: Well dad, actually it is about that spirit.  
NAMANDLA: (rubbing his head with his paw) Oh God, do we have to ruin the   
mood here ? I just get as headache trying to think of that   
THING...Ask away already.  
IKANA: Where did it come from ?  
NAMANDLA: You've got me. I myself want to know that answer.  
IKANA: Is there anybody that knows ?  
NAMANDLA: Let me put on the old thinking cap.  
BOTSE: Oh you do think, do you ?  
NAMANDLA: Don't start...I can think of somebody, but I'm going to need help  
finding him.  
  
(A short silence follows)  
  
NAMANDLA: (to Botse) We are going on a little trip, just you, me and Ikana.   
Will you be a dear and inform the rest of the pride?  
BOTSE: If I were a "deer" I'll be dead by now.  
NAMANDLA: (shaking his head) Oiy! You and those stupid jokes.  
  
(Botse got up from her spot and headed outside to inform the rest of the   
pride about their leave.)  
  
IKANA: So where are we going dad ?  
NAMANDLA: We are going to visit your uncle Umi.  
IKANA: Great! I haven't seen them in a few months.  
  
(Botse returned to the cave after informing all the lionesses.)  
  
BOTSE: Okay, where are we going ?  
NAMANDLA: We are going to see your brother.  
BOTSE: Don't joke with me, where are we really going ?  
NAMANDLA: Hey, you heard me the first time.  
BOTSE: I love you.  
NAMANDLA: I know, (whispering in Botse's ear) but save that talk for later.  
BOTSE: Are you hitting on me again ?  
NAMANDLA: You have no idea.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------------------  
* SCENE II : BACK IN THE PRIDE LANDS  
------------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Umuntu was laying under a tree with Ingwe up in the branches as usual.)  
  
INGWE: ...I'm telling you that it was the best hunt ever for me.  
UMUNTU: All you ever talk about is you success in your hunts. Let's talk  
about something else for a change.  
INGWE: Like what?  
UMUNTU: What ever happened to that girl you were seeing ?  
INGWE: I still see her.  
UMUNTU: You are getting quite serious about this girl.  
INGWE: If I was anymore serious I would have married her.  
UMUNTU: What is wrong with getting married ?  
INGWE: Nothing, it is just...  
UMUNTU: Just what ?  
INGWE: You know...the "C" word.  
UMUNTU: (teasing) Charm ?  
INGWE: No, cubs.  
UMUNTU: Your afraid to have cubs of your own ?  
INGWE: That's right.  
UMUNTU: There is nothing wrong with having cubs, just look at me. I have  
two beautiful children and Imbali is expecting more.  
INGWE: (very sarcastically) My condolences.  
UMUNTU: Thanks. But believe me, there is no greater joy in the world than  
being a father. Children always excited when seeing their father.  
  
(Umuntu saw Deis, his son, running towards him)  
  
UMUNTU: You see, here comes my son. He is so excited about seeing me,   
that his running to me.  
DEIS: (yelling) Dad ! Dad !  
  
(Deis came to a stop as he approached his father)  
  
UMUNTU: (to Deis) What is all the excitement about ?  
DEIS: Uncle Nami is coming for a visit.  
INGWE: I see that he is very excited to see you Umi.  
UMUNTU: Oh shut up. (to Deis) Where did you here this news ?  
DEIS: One of the other lionesses told me, that she saw them coming from   
the west.  
UMUNTU: This is going to be interesting. (to Deis) I'll tell your mother.  
DEIS: Sure thing.  
UMUNTU: Why don't you irritate Ingwe for a little while ?  
DEIS: Anytime.  
INGWE: Please Umi, don't make me cub-sit.  
UMUNTU: Hey, you've got to learn for a change.  
INGWE: (sarcastic) Yes, Oh great and fearless leader of ours.  
  
(Umuntu made his way up do the den, where he found Imbali talking with her  
daughter.)  
  
IMBALI: (noticing her husband) Hi Umi. To what to we owe the honor for the  
grace of your visit.  
UMUNTU: (not impressed) Ooh, your very funny.  
IMBALI: Where is you sense of humor?  
UMUNTU: Anybody would lose his sense of humor after living with you.  
IMBALI: And you say I mustn't be funny.  
ORCHID: (interrupting) I can see this is between you two, I'll leave.  
UMUNTU: Don't bother, I just want to tell your mother some good news.  
IMBALI: Which is?  
UMUNTU: Your brother is coming for a visit.  
IMBALI: Are you sure?  
UMUNTU: I'm always sure.  
ORCHID: Did I hear right ? Uncle Nami is coming.  
IMBALI: Yes you did.  
ORCHID: Excellent! I haven't seen him in a while.  
  
(Orchid quickly ran out to await the arrival of her uncle.)  
  
UMUNTU: Why do the kids like Nami more than they like me ?  
IMBALI: They love you more than anything in the world, but they just can't  
show it.  
UMUNTU: Oh boy, this is going to be a long visit.  
IMBALI: Umi, are you jealous of my brother.  
UMUNTU: If you only knew.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-------------------------  
* SCENE III : THE ARRIVAL  
-------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(The afternoon sun was high in the sky when Namandla and his small family  
arrived at Pride Rock)  
  
NAMANDLA: It is great to be home again.  
UMUNTU: (coming down Pride Rock) It would be.  
NAMANDLA: Well, well if it isn't the mighty King of Pride Rock.  
UMUNTU: It great to see you to Nami.  
BOTSE: (approaching Umuntu) I've missed you.  
UMUNTU: (head rubbing Botse) I've missed you too.  
NAMANDLA: I hate break up this sentimental moment here, but where is my  
sister ?  
UMUNTU: She's up in the den resting.  
BOTSE: At this hour ?  
UMUNTU: Well she expecting again and she needs her rest.  
NAMANDLA: My you have been a busy boy.  
UMUNTU: You've only been here 2 minutes and your already starting to annoy me.  
NAMANDLA: Good.  
IKANA: (approaching) Hi uncle Umi.  
UMUNTU: (looking at Ikana) No, it can't be...Ikana ?  
  
(Ikana nodded)  
  
UMUNTU: You growing up quickly. (to All) Come on, let's go up to the den.  
  
(Umuntu led Namandla and his family up into the den.)  
  
UMUNTU: (approaching a sleeping Imbali) Imbali, wake up, there is someone here  
to see you.  
  
(Imbali slowly woke up and saw her brother in the entrance of the den.)  
  
IMBALI: My God, IT's back.  
NAMANDLA: Is that the way to greet your brother?  
IMBALI: (thinking) hmmm...Yes.  
NAMANDLA: I see that your sarcasm never dies.  
  
(All greetings and hello's were formally done when Deis and Orchid return to  
the den. It was finally night fall when everybody was settled in. Umuntu  
and Namandla was sitting outside on the promontory where a cool breeze made  
its way through the lions' manes.)  
  
NAMANDLA: (breaking the silence) Do you remember that time when we almost  
scared the life out of Imbali ?  
UMUNTU: How could I forget? We were in so much trouble after that event.  
NAMANDLA: How's the eye?  
UMUNTU: I'll live.  
NAMANDLA: My God, I'm so sorry what I've done to your eye.  
UMUNTU: Don't worry about it, I've learned to live with it.  
NAMANDLA: (having flashbacks of Orkam's death) I still have nightmares about  
the death of your parents. Can you ever forgive me?  
UMUNTU: I forgave you a long time ago, you must really stop living in the  
past.  
NAMANDLA: I'll keep that in mind.  
UMUNTU: So tell me, what brought you here?  
NAMANDLA: My legs.  
UMUNTU: Please, I have enough of your sister's sarcasm each day, don't make  
it worse.  
NAMANDLA: Sorry. No what actually brought me here was "The Mighty".  
UMUNTU: (slapping his paw against his face) Don't tell me he's back.  
NAMANDLA: No, he is still quite dead. I actually need your help.  
UMUNTU: Doing what?  
NAMANDLA: Do you remember Jembulika ?  
UMUNTU: Yes, who can forget him ?  
NAMANDLA: I need to find his brother Balela or his sister Bele.  
UMUNTU: Why ?  
NAMANDLA: They may be the only ones who know where "The Mighty" really comes  
from.  
UMUNTU: This ought to be interesting, I'll send Ingwe first thing in the  
morning.  
NAMANDLA: Thanks.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------  
* SCENE IV : THE LEGEND  
-----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(The following morning Umuntu sent Ingwe to the hyena lands to go and fetch  
Bele or Balela. By high sun Ingwe returned with three hyenas. He brought  
them before Umuntu inside the den. The hyenas bowed before Umuntu.)  
  
FEMALE HYENA: I am Bele, leader of the pack. And these are my two guards.   
You've called for me Your Majesty.  
UMUNTU: Rise.  
  
(The hyenas rose.)  
  
UMUNTU: Please make yourself comfortable.  
BELE: (laying down) I don't mean to be rude, but why did you call for me   
Your Grace?  
UMUNTU: Someone wishes to speak with you.  
NAMANDLA: (appearing out of the shadows) Hi Bele.  
BELE: Okubi ?  
NAMANDLA: Not Okubi anymore, I'm my old self.  
BELE: Namandla, it's good to see you again kid. All though you've made my  
life a living hell.  
NAMANDLA: So tell me, where is that thing you call a brother?  
BELE: Balela, don't even mention him, he ran off with another hyena to go and  
start his own pack.  
NAMANDLA: That old dog.  
BELE: It is hard to run a pack without the comfort of my family.  
NAMANDLA: Unfortunately you won't brought here to discuss you personal  
problems.  
BELE: Am I in trouble ?  
UMUNTU: Not yet, but we can quickly arrange that.  
IMBALI: (scolding) Umi, behave yourself.  
BELE: Then why am I here ?  
NAMANDLA: This is about "The Mighty".  
BELE: Don't tell me his back.  
NAMANDLA: No, we just need to know, where IT came from.  
BELE: Does anyone recall the name Xelor ?  
BOTSE: Of course, she the oldest lioness alive or so the legend says.  
BELE: She is no legend, she lives.  
UMUNTU: (getting angry) I have no time for fairy tales.  
BELE: No she really exists. She is the only who knows where IT came from.  
IMBALI: How would she know?  
BELE: She is the THING's sister.  
ALL TOGETHER : WHAT ??!!  
BELE: It is true, we have been taking care of her for a very long time now.  
If you wish to hear the story about how that THING was created, then you  
must allow me to go and fetch her.  
UMUNTU: How long will it take?  
BELE: We will be back tomorrow morning, if we leave now.  
UMUNTU: Go and get her, I've gotta see this.  
  
(Bele and her two guards left the den and returned the following morning with  
an elderly lioness. The lioness bowed before Umuntu.)  
  
LIONESS: Greetings King Umuntu, I am Xelor.  
UMUNTU: You may rise Xelor, let me just say that it is a great honor to meet  
you.  
XELOR: The honor is all mine. Now, who is Namandla ?  
NAMANDLA: (approaching) I am Namandla.  
XELOR: I was told that you knew my brother.  
NAMANDLA: Knew him, I was possessed by him.  
XELOR: Sorry, he tends to get a little out of hand.  
NAMANDLA: A little, he almost destroy my whole life.  
XELOR: I must apologize for my brother's action, but it wasn't his fault.  
UMUNTU: Okay Xelor, out with it. How was your brother created ?  
XELOR: Before I answer, Bele must first tell you how the hyenas came to my  
lands.  
NAMANDLA: Must I hear this again? Balela already told me.  
BELE: He told you a very short version, I will tell the complete version.  
UMUNTU: Let's hear it.  
  
----------------------------  
- SCENE V : THE HYENAS' FATE  
----------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
BELE: This happened a long time ago, when my grandmother, Shenzi, was still  
alive. They just came back from there job to kill Kovu's sister,   
Vitani...  
  
(...The small group of hyenas reached Kisasian's Lands after a few hours.   
Zira approached them as they reached the den.)  
  
ZIRA: Is it done ?  
SHENZI: As you told us lady. We made her suffer.  
ZIRA: Did you leave her for dead ?  
SHENZI: What kind of hyenas would we be if we didn't follow orders ?  
ZIRA: Whatever. Go back to your cave, Kisasian will be with you in a short  
while to discuss other jobs.  
SHENZI: Yes mam.  
  
(The hyenas returned to their small cave. They had a lot to discuss before  
Kisasian came to see them.)  
  
BANZAI: I'm telling you Shenzi, I just had enough of this lifestyle. Always  
working for lions, doing their filthy jobs for them.  
SHENZI: So what do you want? Do you want out?  
BANZAI: Yes, but I'm not going anywhere without the rest of you.  
SHENZI: Fine by me. (glaring at the other hyenas) If anybody has an objection,  
speak now.  
  
(There was absolute silence.)  
  
SHENZI: I thought so.  
  
(Kisasian entered the small cave.)  
  
KISASIAN: Congratulations my faithful servants, you have made my mother so  
happy. As your reward...  
SHENZI: (interrupting)...sorry to interrupt you oh great master, but we have  
come to a decision.  
KISASIAN: This better be good.  
SHENZI: We have decided not to serve you anymore, your lifestyle is just to  
violent for us. We must move on and rebuild our pack.  
KISASIAN: I'm very disappointed to hear this, but because you made my mother  
happy, I won't kill you for treachery. (getting furious pulling   
Shenzi closer) Now listen to me bitch. If you or one of your hyenas  
ever dare to return to my land, I will personally rip your hearts   
out. (more Gentler voice) Are we clear ?  
SHENZI: Crystal.  
KISASIAN: Good, now get the hell out of my lands.  
SHENZI: Yes sir.  
  
(The hyenas quickly scattered out of the den and started to move west. A   
year passed after that dreadful event and Shenzi has already given birth  
to her one and only pup. Her name was Larozi. She was only a few months  
old when the small hyena pack reached a beautiful land. Little did they  
know that the land was already occupied...)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
--------------------------------  
* SCENE VI : WHAT'S YOUR STORY ?  
--------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
BELE: ...That is how the hyenas came to Xelor's lands.  
NAMANDLA: (very sarcastic) That was very interesting. But what exactly does  
have to do with Xelor's brother ?  
BELE: It has a lot to do with her brother, you would just have to hear it   
from her.  
UNMUNTU: Okay Xelor, what is your story ?  
XELOR: Before I tell this story I must tell you the names of my family   
members. My brother's name was Aikon. But I also had another   
brother Osac. Then there were my parents Nhako and Isna. We   
also had two Shaman lionesses the one was name Xodar, the Teacher.  
The other was Ylec, the student. Now my story will start...  
  
--------------------------------------  
+ SCENE VII : THE BEGINNING OF THE END  
--------------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, WESTERN LANDS]  
  
XELOR: This all started a year before the hyenas entered our lands, I just  
like to call it the beginning of the end. I was already two years  
old...  
  
(...There in the beautiful land which made the perfect home for lions.  
Somewhere in the endless fields of green was a hole, that hole made up  
the entrance of the biggest underground cave you can imagine. The cave  
filled with screams of pain as Isna gave birth to two male cubs. Nhako,  
the father of the two infants approach his wife to see the new cubs.)  
  
NHAKO: (looking at the one cub) This one is going to be very handsome,   
(to Isna) You name him dear.  
ISNA: I think we can call him "Osac".  
NHAKO: Same as my father, you are really the best wife in the world.  
ISNA: And your the best husband...Your turn, you can name the other cub.  
  
(Nhako looked at the other cub and screamed.)  
  
ISNA: What is it?  
NHAKO: My God! It is hideous.  
ISNA: What do you mean ?  
NHAKO: Part of his face is totally disfigured. (getting furious) This is no  
son of mine.  
ISNA: Nhako, that is your son.  
NHAKO: That is not my son, that is a demon from hell.  
ISNA: (tears in her eyes) How can you say that ?  
NHAKO: Just look at it, and you will know what I mean.  
ISNA: (looking at the disfigured cub) Oh God, no!  
  
(Isna started to cry.)  
  
NHAKO: I'll get rid of it.  
ISNA: (from sad to angry) You won't touch him, he is my son and I will not  
let you harm him.  
NHAKO: Fine, have it your way. From this day forward, that thing will be   
known as "Aikon".  
ISNA: How can you give him such a name ?  
NHAKO: It is the same as his face "Disfigured".  
  
(Nhako charged out of the den, still very steamed up)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-------------------------  
+ SCENE VIII : NOT WANTED  
-------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, XODAR'S CAVE]  
  
(As the months passed, Nhako's hate for his disfigured son became greater and  
greater. The only ones who showed compassion for Aikon was his mother, Xelor  
and Xodar the shaman. The morning was still fresh when Xodar requested an   
audience with Nhako. Xodar's cave was full of strange things, roots of many  
kind were hanging on the wall. There was a huge whole in ceiling which led  
outside, providing all the necessary light needed to see in the cave. Nhako   
entered Xodar's cave and saw her waiting for him.)  
  
NHAKO: I was told that you wish to see me Xodar.  
XODAR: Yes my Lord.  
NHAKO: Okay, what is this about ?  
XODAR: It is about your son.  
NHAKO: Osac, (getting concerned) what's wrong with him ?  
XODAR: Not him.  
NHAKO: (getting angry) Oh, that THING. What about IT ?  
XODAR: I've consulted the great Gods last night...  
NHAKO: (getting impatient) Get to the point.  
XODAR: They told me if you don't stop mistreating Aikon like you are doing   
now, it will lead to your downfall.  
NHAKO: Tough, we all die sometime. You have wasted enough of my time.  
XODAR: Why don't you like your son ? Just because his looks different doesn't  
mean that he is different.  
NHAKO: What have I told you ? Nobody calls that THING my son. I have had   
enough of you. Your feelings for that THING has corrupted your mind.  
You are hereby dismissed of your duties as shaman. Ylec will take   
over.  
XODAR: (tears in her eyes) Yes Sire.  
  
(Nhako was on his way out when Aikon approached Xodar's part of the cave.)  
  
AIKON: (seeing Nhako) Oh-oh.  
NHAKO: (with great anger) Why are you here ?  
  
(Aikon was so frightened he couldn't answer)  
  
NHAKO: You've come to see Xodar again. I have forbidden you to see her, but  
still you won't listen.  
  
(Aikon flew through the air as Nhako struck him through the face with the back  
of his paw. Aikon landed hard on the stone which made the floor of the cave  
and was knocked unconscious.)  
  
NHAKO: Perhaps you will listen now.  
XODAR: (seeing what happened) My God! What are you trying do, kill him?  
NHAKO: Don't you dare help him.  
XODAR: (approaching Aikon and starting to examine him) I don't care what you   
say, he needs help.  
NHAKO: If you don't get away from him...  
  
(Xodar continued her examination.)  
  
NHAKO: (yelling) That is it ! You are herby banned from this cave. You can  
sleep outside for all that I care. (screaming) GET OUT! ! ! ! !  
  
(Xodar slowly made her way to the exit of the cave.)  
  
NHAKO: (calling) YLEC! Come here.  
  
(A young lioness came out from the shadows.)  
  
LIONESS: Yes sire.  
NHAKO: Ylec, you are the new shaman here. Xodar has been dismissed of her  
duties. (looking at Aikon) Just put that THING somewhere, but don't  
you dare help IT or you will also be joining Xodar. Am I understood ?  
YLEC: Yes your majesty.  
  
(Nhako turned around and left. After Nhako was gone, Ylec picked up Aikon   
and took him to another part of the cave where he can't be seen. She   
dropped him on the ground and left.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
---------------------  
+ SCENE IX: THE TRICK  
---------------------  
  
[FADE IN, DEEP IN THE CAVE]  
  
(After a few hours Aikon finally awoke and saw that his was laying a pool of  
his own blood. He tried to stand up, but quickly collapsed when he felt the  
pain on his face. It took him about ten minutes get his bearings back   
together again. He started to walk through the maze of caves, trying to find  
a way outside. After a hour he finally bumped into Xelor.)  
  
XELOR: Where did you come from ?  
AIKON: I got a little lost.  
XELOR: Come on, follow me. I'll take you outside.  
AIKON: Thanks sis.  
  
(Xelor led Aikon outside. Aikon closed his eyes as the bright light struck   
his face.)  
  
XELOR: (noticing the bruise on Aikon's face) What happened to you ?  
AIKON: I can't remember. I was on my way to visit Xodar, then I woke up in  
the cave laying in a puddle of my own blood. All I know is that I   
have a terrible headache.  
XELOR: You poor dear, we must see Xodar.  
  
(Xelor noticed Xodar under a nearby tree.)  
  
XELOR: Come on, let's go and talk to her about that bruise.  
  
(Xelor and Aikon approached Xodar. Xodar quickly got up and whispered   
something to Xelor and Aikon...)  
  
XODAR: (whispering) Your father is nearby, just play along. Meet me at the   
Tree Rock in a hour.  
  
(Xelor and Aikon both nodded. Xodar started to put on her best act.)  
  
XODAR: (shouting) Get IT away from me Xelor!  
  
(The shouting brought Nhako a bit closer to hear the argument.)  
  
XELOR: (playing along) How can you say something like that of him?  
XODAR: That THING is reason why I lost my duties as shaman. That THING got  
me kicked out of the cave.  
AIKON: (faking sadness) But I'll never do anything to hurt you.  
XODAR: (starting to cry) You've done enough, I never want to see you again.  
  
(Xodar ran away crying.)  
  
AIKON: (whispering to Xelor) How was that ?  
XELOR: Brilliant, we will talk to her later.  
  
(Xodar was stopped by Nhako as she made her way away from Aikon and Xelor.)  
  
NHAKO: Now you see why he is a menace.  
XODAR: (drying her tears) Yes Sire, I see that now. I will do as you say and  
stay away from IT.  
NHAKO: Good, you can come back in the cave now. But Ylec is still the shaman.  
Understood ?  
XODAR: Understood Sire.  
  
(Xodar started to leave.)  
  
NHAKO: One more thing.  
XODAR: (stopping) Yes Sire.  
NHAKO: That thing in the cave never happened.  
XODAR: What never happened Sire ?  
NHAKO: Good answer.  
  
(Xodar started to make her way towards Tree Rock.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------------  
+ SCENE X : YOU ARE NOT ALONE  
-----------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, TREE ROCK]  
  
(A mile away from the cave there a huge pile of rocks and right on top of the  
pile there was a gigantic Acacia Tree. This tree and rock combination earned  
the name Tree Rock which will always magnify this splendor. Xodar was   
waiting at the foot of Tree Rock. After a while she finally saw Xelor and  
Aikon approaching.)  
  
XODAR: Were you followed ?  
XELOR: (approaching) No.  
XODAR: Come here Aikon, let me look at that bruise.  
  
(Xodar started to examine Aikon.)  
  
XODAR: (to Xelor) I'm telling you, he is lucky to be alive.  
XELOR: Is it that bad ?  
XODAR: You mean you don't know what happened ?  
(to Aikon) Don't you remember what happened in the cave ?  
AIKON: No, I just can't remember. All I remember was coming to your cave then  
I awoke somewhere else.  
XODAR: Oh, he must have hit you hard this time.  
XELOR: Okay Xodar, what happened ?  
XODAR: It was Nhako.  
XELOR: (surprised) What ?!  
XODAR: Aikon was on his way to see me, but when he arrived, Nhako was busy   
leaving and saw Aikon coming.  
XELOR: And then ?  
XODAR: He struck Aikon through the face and fell unconscious on the floor.   
When I tried to help him, Nhako stripped me of my shaman duties and   
banned me out of the cave.  
XELOR: Don't worry, I'll get you back in the cave.  
XODAR: Not to worry, that little act we put on earlier convinced Nhako to let  
me back in the cave.  
AIKON: Xelor, why doesn't anybody like me ?  
XELOR: Don't be ridiculous, I like you.  
AIKON: Yeah, because your my sister.  
XODAR: Would I have helped you if I didn't like you ?  
AIKON: But your the shaman, your suppose to help others.  
XELOR: What about mom, she loves you.  
AIKON: She is my mother, she must like me.  
XODAR: (to Xelor) He has a point.  
XELOR: What about your brother ?  
AIKON: Oh come on, you know he doesn't like me. He doesn't even speak to me.  
Let's face the facts, I'm a monster, nobody likes me.  
XELOR: If you were a monster you wouldn't be so nice.  
AIKON: I guess...  
XODAR: The others just don't like you because of your outside appearance,   
but if they knew what you were like inside, they would love you   
immediately.  
XELOR: (to Aikon) It is getting late, we better go before dad gets suspicious.  
(to Xodar) Thanks for all your help.  
XODAR: That is what I'm here for.  
  
(Xelor and Aikon returned to the cave. Night fell as they reached the cave.   
Isna was waiting outside.)  
  
ISNA: Where have you two been all day ?   
XELOR: Hi mom, we were just...just...just  
AIKON: (finishing) ...Xelor took me to see Tree Rock today.  
ISNA: That's nice, (to Aikon) What did you think of it ?  
AIKON: It was beautiful, I never knew that a tree can grow out of the rocks.  
ISNA: I'm still amazed by it myself, why don't you go inside its getting cold  
outside. And don't disturb your father, he's been grumpy all day.  
AIKON: What else is new ?  
  
(Aikon started to go into the den, but stopped and looked at his sister over  
his shoulder.)  
  
AIKON: (to Xelor) Coming ?  
ISNA: She'll be there in a while.  
AIKON: Okay.  
  
(Aikon continued his journey into the dark cave.)  
  
ISNA: Thanks for showing him a good time today.  
XELOR: No problem mom.  
ISNA: He doesn't have many friends and I appreciate what you are doing for   
him.  
XELOR: I'm his sister and I like to be around him, no matter what he looks  
like.  
ISNA: Come on, let's go inside.  
  
(Xelor made her way to her spot and saw Aikon waiting for her as usual.   
Xelor made herself comfortable next to her brother.)  
  
AIKON: What kept you ?  
XELOR: (very sarcastic) Traffic, it is just terrible in this cave.  
AIKON: I like it when you make jokes.  
XELOR: Hey, thanks for saving my butt outside.  
AIKON: No problem, I like to help where I can.  
XELOR: Go to sleep.  
  
(After a few minutes Xelor and Aikon were fast asleep.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------  
+ SCENE XI : THE TEACHER  
------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, WESTERN LANDS]  
  
(The following day Xodar called for the king again. Nhako waited for her  
outside. Xodar appeared out of the cave.)  
  
NHAKO: You wanted to see me again. If it is about reinstating you as the  
shaman, then you are wasting breath.  
XODAR: I know why you dismissed me as shaman and I respect your wishes, but  
the current shaman is very inexperienced. So I ask of you, if I   
could be her teacher and teach her all the right stuff.  
NHAKO: So you believe she can be a good shaman ?  
XODAR: With the right training she could be very good.  
NHAKO: Very well, your wish will be granted. But when the shaman is called  
for, then I'll expect to see Ylec and not you.  
XODAR: Okay.  
NHAKO: You may leave now...before you go, tell Isna I'll be back late tonight.  
XODAR: Yes Sire.  
  
(Xodar returned into the cave, but was stopped by Xelor in the entrance.)  
  
XODAR: Can I help you Xelor ?  
XELOR: Yes, I need a favor from you.  
XODAR: Like ?  
XELOR: Can you watch Aikon today ?  
XODAR: Why ?  
  
(Xelor whispered something into Xodar's ear.)  
  
XODAR: Oh, okay. You better not keep him waiting then.  
XELOR: Thanks a bunch.  
  
(Xodar continued her descend into the cave and found Aikon still asleep.)  
  
XODAR: (shaking Aikon) Wake up sleepy, I'm gonna take care of you today.  
AIKON: (still half-asleep) Okay, I'm up.  
XODAR: Come on, let's go and see Ylec.  
AIKON: Ylec! She doesn't even like me.  
XODAR: I'll make her like you.  
  
(Xodar led Aikon to her old cave where Ylec took over the duties as shaman.)  
  
XODAR: Just wait out here while I go and talk to her.  
  
(Xodar entered her old cave and saw Ylec busy looking at some of the strange   
roots.)  
  
XODAR: Morning Ylec.  
YLEC: (turning around) Morning Xodar. Thank God you're here. I'm having  
a lot of trouble trying to figure out what is what.  
XODAR: Don't worry, Nhako gave me permission to teach you everything.  
YLEC: Bless him.  
XODAR: Now before we begin. I have invited someone to join us this morning.  
YLEC: Really ? Who ?  
XODAR: Aikon.  
YLEC: Are you crazy ? Do you know what will happen if Nhako finds out ?  
XODAR: Yes I do, but he is not going to be here for the rest of the day.  
YLEC: Please don't make me do this ?  
XODAR: I know you don't like Aikon, but just try.  
YLEC: I don't wanna try, that thing is disgusting.  
XODAR: Let me put it this way. You will try to like him or you can try to  
figure all this stuff out by yourself.  
YLEC: Hey, I like him already.  
XODAR: That's what I want to hear. (calling) Aikon! You can come in now.  
  
(Aikon entered the cave.)  
  
XODAR: Just sit down and listen if you want to.  
YLEC: (very cheerful) Hi Aikon, welcome to my cave. It is so nice to see  
you again.  
AIKON: Uuuh, nice to see you to.  
YLEC: (to Xodar) Oh, he is so well mannered, don't you think.  
XODAR: Enough chit-chat, let's start. Do you have any questions ?  
YLEC: Just one. Most of the roots here I recognize, but this one as been  
bothering me.  
XODAR: Which one is that ?  
YLEC: (pointing at on of the roots) That bright red one.  
XODAR: Oh that one. That confuses all. It was giving to me by Rafiki.  
YLEC: The mystic shaman of The Pride Lands ?  
XODAR: That's right.  
YLEC: You actually met him ?  
XODAR: Yes, I met him about a year before he died.  
YLEC: It must have been a great honor.  
XODAR: Always.  
AIKON: What does it do ?  
XODAR: Excuse me ?  
AIKON: That root, what does it do ?  
YLEC: I myself want to know.  
XODAR: I haven't tested it yet, but Rafiki told me that the root brings your  
most deep down feelings alive. For example, if someone as evil as   
Scar would eat some, then he will unstoppable. But that is just what  
Rafiki said, he himself didn't know if it would work.  
YLEC: I get the picture. Just don't mention that name again. I get chills   
if I just hear that name.  
XODAR: Okay let's go on.  
  
(The day went by slowly as Xodar filled Ylec's head with the knowledge of   
being a shaman.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
--------------------------  
+ SCENE XII : THEY'RE HERE  
--------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, WESTERN LANDS]  
  
(The months passed slowly and Aikon try to attended as many shaman lessons as  
possible without Nhako finding out. Aikon was a year old when the hyenas   
came to the beautiful lands of the west. Since it was first time hyenas ever  
treated on these lands, nobody knew what they were or what they wanted. As   
the hyenas approached the cave in the ground, Nhako jumped out and growled   
at them.)  
  
NHAKO: Who or what are you? And what are you doing in my lands?  
  
(One of female hyenas approached.)  
  
FEMALE HYENA: Greetings oh King of these lands. My name is Shenzi.  
NHAKO: Okay Shenzi, now that I know your name, would you be so kind as to  
tell me what species of animal you are ?  
SHENZI: You mean you don't know what a hyena is ?  
NHAKO: It is nothing to be ashamed of, hyenas has never tread on this land   
until now.  
SHENZI: We are honored.  
NHAKO: What is the purpose of your visit to my beautiful lands ?  
SHENZI: We seek a home.  
NHAKO: You are welcome to stay on my lands. My name Nhako.  
SHENZI: Thank you oh great King Nhako.  
NHAKO: (whispering in Shenzi's ear) Come and see me in one hour.  
  
(Shenzi nodded and went in search for a proper location to make they're new   
home. After finding a nice location next to a river, the hyenas finally   
made themselves at home. Banzai approached Shenzi after a few minutes.)  
  
BANZAI: Why are we doing this again ?  
SHENZI: Doing what again ?  
BANZAI: Obeying lions, doing what they want us to do ?  
SHENZI: What are we suppose to do ? Everywhere we go there will be lions.  
Be lucky we ran into a king who has manners and is kind enough to   
share his lands with us.  
BANZAI: What did he whisper to you ?  
SHENZI: He wants me to meet him in a few minutes.  
BANZAI: I just can see something coming.  
LAROZI: (approaching) Hey mom, what are you and Uncle Banzai fighting about  
this time ?  
SHENZI: We are not fighting dear.  
BANZAI: Yeah, we are just speaking in a tone loud enough so that we can hear  
each other.  
LAROZI: You two should really stop fighting.  
BANZAI & SHENZI: We were not fighting !  
LAROZI: Whatever.  
SHENZI: I've gotta go now. (to Banzai) Look after Larozi for me.  
LAROZI: Oh come on mom, I'm not a pup anymore.  
SHENZI: Not another word.  
  
(Larozi kept quiet.)  
  
SHENZI: Good girl, I'll be back in a while.  
  
(Shenzi made her way back to Nhako's cave and found him waiting for her  
outside.)  
  
NHAKO: You are late.  
SHENZI: Sorry, my girl is quite attached to me.  
NHAKO: I take it from your actions earlier today, that you are the leader of  
the group.  
SHENZI: Pack.  
NHAKO: Excuse me.  
SHENZI: A group of hyenas are called a pack.  
NHAKO: Thank you for correcting me. Now I have a favor to ask of you.  
SHENZI: Name it.  
NHAKO: Okay since I gave you a home on my lands, I only have one desire. Send  
me the meanest dishonest hyenas in your pack, I have a task for them.  
SHENZI: Well what do you want ? Meanest or most Dishonest ?  
NHAKO: How about a mix of the two ?  
SHENZI: I think that could be arranged, may I ask what task you need them to   
perform ?  
NHAKO: No, you may not ask. The task will only be between them and myself.  
SHENZI: Of course Your highness, forgive my rudeness.  
NHAKO: Very well, in exchange for you the use of your hyenas, you and your   
pack may visit us anytime. You may go now.  
  
(Shenzi turned around and returned home. On her way many thoughts went   
through her head, like "Why am I listening to this bozo ?" "I can't   
believe we are working for the lions again ?". When she got home it  
was already dark. She quietly went to sleep after a few minutes.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------  
+ SCENE XIII : THE TASK  
-----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, WESTERN LANDS]  
  
(The following morning Shenzi led three of the hyenas to Nhako.)  
  
SHENZI: Here is the hyenas you requested sire.  
NHAKO: Thank you Shenzi, you may go now.  
  
(Shenzi started to make her way home, but saw Larozi sniffing around the  
lions' cave.)  
  
SHENZI: Larozi! What are you doing here ?  
LAROZI: Just looking around.  
SHENZI: Oh well, I can't stop you. The king said that we are allowed to walk  
around freely.  
LAROZI: Maybe I'll make some friends.  
SHENZI: Hyenas don't have lions for friends. You can make plenty of friends  
in our pack.  
LAROZI: But mom...  
SHENZI: Not buts, I don't want you to make friends with those lions. Are we  
understood ?  
LAROZI: (lowering her head) Yes mom.  
  
(Meanwhile Nhako was confronting the hyenas which Shenzi brought to him.)  
  
NHAKO: So you are the meanest and dishonest of the lot.  
HYENA: That's us.  
NHAKO: I've got this tiny problem. Someone has been making my life a   
living hell.  
HYENA: I feel sorry for you.  
NHAKO: You don't have to lie, I know you don't feel sorry. Since I've was  
so kind as to let you live in my lands, I've got a task for you. I  
want you to make someone's life a living hell.  
HYENA: You mean the one who has been making your life a living hell ?  
NHAKO: He's smarter than he looks.  
HYENA: Does this moving target have a name ?  
NHAKO: Yes, his name is Aikon and here he comes now.  
  
(Aikon came walking out of the cave and the hyenas laughed when they saw his  
disfigured face.)  
  
HYENA: He looks very young.  
NHAKO: He is only a year old. But he has been a pain since his birth.  
HYENA: That bad huh ? Oh, this is going to be fun.  
NHAKO: Enjoy yourself.  
HYENA 2: Just one question...He is rather big, won't he hurt us ?  
NHAKO: He can't even kill a fly, he doesn't have the guts to hurt something.  
HYENA 2: That's all I want to know.  
  
(Nhako walked away from the cave for his daily border patrol. The hyenas   
still remained in their small group.)  
  
HYENA: Well gentlemen, shall we start ?  
HYENA 2: Let's do it.  
  
(The hyenas slowly approach Aikon and started to circle him.)  
  
HYENA: Well, well what do we have here ?  
AIKON: Greetings and salutations, my name is Aikon and yours is ?  
HYENA 2: Just look at this dude's face ?  
HYENA 3: Can you even call that a face ?  
HYENA: You know it actually looks like his neck threw up.  
AIKON: (with tears in his eyes) Why are you so mean to me ? I did nothing to  
you.  
HYENA 2: You were born weren't you ?  
  
(A few meters away Larozi was sniffing around as usual and saw how the three  
hyenas were busy teasing a disfigured lion. She immediately ran in between  
them.)  
  
LAROZI: STOP IT !  
HYENA: Hey Rozi, join the fun.  
LAROZI: (getting angry) Fun ? Do you call terrorizing a helpless animal FUN ?  
HYENA 2: Yeah!  
LAROZI: Get out of here and leave him alone or I'll make sure that you kicked  
out of the pack.  
HYENA: We are going.  
HYENA 2: Spoil sport.  
  
(The hyenas quickly ran away. They were stopped by another lion when they   
were a couple of meters away. The lion was as young as Aikon. He also had  
a partial mane coming out of his neck.)  
  
LION: I must congratulate you on an excellent piece of insults.  
HYENA: Thanks.  
LION: My name is Osac. I am the king's son.  
HYENA 2: A honor to meet you.  
OSAC: Follow me.  
  
(The hyenas followed Osac. Osac walked pass Aikon and spoke.)  
  
OSAC: (to Aikon) Hi Ron.  
AIKON: Come on Osac, you know what mom told you about calling me that.  
OSAC: I really scared.  
HYENA: (to Osac) Tell me why did you call him Ron. I though his name was   
Aikon.  
OSAC: His name is Aikon, but he also has a second name which is Ron.   
Do you know what Ron stands for ?  
HYENA 2: Nope.  
OSAC: Reject Of Nature.  
HYENA 3: That's a good one.  
OSAC: Come on let's leave Ron here to sulk as usual.  
  
(Osac and small group hyenas left the scene.)  
  
LAROZI: Why don't you stand up to them ?  
AIKON: I can't hurt anybody, it is not in my nature.  
LAROZI: I take it that he is your brother.  
AIKON: Unfortunately.  
LAROZI: You should really stand up to your brother.  
AIKON: Oh come on, he'll kick my butt in a few seconds. I've got a question.  
LAROZI: Yes.  
AIKON: Why are you talking to me ? Nobody likes me, except my sister and my  
mom.  
LAROZI: Just your sister and mom ?  
AIKON: Oh yeah, I forgot about my best friend. The shaman Xodar.  
LAROZI: I'll be your friend.  
AIKON: Why would anybody want to be my friend ?  
LAROZI: I don't have friends myself and I can keep those three off your back.  
AIKON: How ?  
LAROZI: My mom is the leader of the pack and she can quickly get rid of them.  
AIKON: You would do that for me ?  
LAROZI: Of course.  
  
(Xelor came out of the cave just as Larozi and Aikon finished they're   
conversation.)  
  
XELOR: (to Aikon) And who is this ?  
AIKON: Hi Xelor, allow me introduce you to my new friend. Xelor, this is   
Larozi. (to Larozi) Larozi, this is my sister Xelor.  
LAROZI: Pleasure to meet you.  
XELOR: Pleasure is all mine.  
AIKON: (to Xelor) Is dad around ?  
XELOR: No, he is on border patrol. Why do you ask ?  
AIKON: I want Larozi to meet Xodar.  
XELOR: I'll keep a eye open for you.  
AIKON: Thanks. (to Larozi) Come on, let's go and see Xodar.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------  
+ SCENE XIV : BYE-BYE ?  
-----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, HYENAS' HOME]  
  
(After many hours of thought, Isna finally decided to visit the hyena camp.   
She approached with caution, not knowing hyenas at all had her trust-o-meter  
at zero. She was greeted my a female hyena.)  
  
FEMALE HYENA: Greetings, my name is Enaz.   
ISNA: Greetings Enaz, I am Isna, queen of these lands and I wish to see your  
leader.  
ENAZ: Certainly, follow me.  
  
(Enaz led Isna to were Shenzi was resting.)  
  
ENAZ: (to Shenzi) Shenzi, there is someone to see you.  
SHENZI: Who is it ?  
ENAZ: It is the queen.  
SHENZI: The queen ? (to Isna) Sorry for my rudeness your majesty. I had a   
terrible day so far. I am Shenzi, leader of this pack.  
ISNA: I am Isna. Can we talk for a while ?  
SHENZI: Sure. I need some company.  
ISNA: You already met my husband Nhako.  
SHENZI: Yes, he is very kind.  
ISNA: Don't judge a book by its cover.  
SHENZI: What is a book ?  
ISNA: I don't know, the phrase just came to my head...Strange don't you   
think ?  
SHENZI: Your telling me.  
ISNA: What I meant to say was, things are not always what they seem.  
SHENZI: You mean there is more to Nhako than I know.  
ISNA: That is right.  
  
(Suddenly a voice came from a short distance.)  
  
VOICE: (yelling) MOM !  
SHENZI: Larozi ?  
ISNA: (confused) Who ?  
SHENZI: Larozi, my daughter.  
  
(Larozi appeared with Aikon behind her.)  
  
ISNA: Aikon ?  
AIKON: Hi mom, have you met my new friend Larozi.  
SHENZI: (scolding) Larozi, what have I told you ?  
LAROZI: Looks like you made a friend as well.  
  
(Shenzi smiled.)  
  
SHENZI: You always know to con yourself out of any situation.  
LAROZI: Learned from the best.  
ISNA: (to Shenzi) Shenzi, this is my son Aikon.  
SHENZI: (looking at Aikon) What happened to him ?  
ISNA: Nothing, he was born that way.  
SHENZI: (to Aikon) It must be terrible for you ?  
AIKON: I've learned to live with it, yet there are others who can't adapt  
so well.  
LAROZI: Mom, can I have a word with you ?  
SHENZI: (to Isna) Excuse me for a second.  
  
(Shenzi and Larozi walked a few meters away.)  
  
SHENZI: What is it dear ?  
  
(Larozi told her mother what happened at the lions' cave.)  
  
SHENZI: (very angry) By the Gods ! Who was so cruel to him ?  
  
(Larozi gave the names of the three hyenas.)  
  
SHENZI: Those three, but I've sent them to the king this morning. If the king  
finds out that they have been teasing his son then he'll have them   
killed.  
LAROZI: Aikon is the king's son ?  
SHENZI: Jip.  
LAROZI: Mom, don't hold your breath. I saw how cruel Aikon's brother was  
towards him and if the King doesn't do anything about that,then I  
don't know if he cares when someone insults Aikon.  
SHENZI: You have a point, but I'll do something about those disobedient   
hyenas.  
LAROZI: Thanks mom.  
SHENZI: Now go and play with your new friend.  
  
(Shenzi returned to her spot next to Isna. Aikon and Larozi returned to the  
lions' cave.)  
  
ISNA: What was that all about ?  
SHENZI: Just some matters which I have resolve later on.  
ISNA: Okay.  
SHENZI: Can I ask you a personal question ?  
ISNA: Fire away.  
SHENZI: You don't have to answer, but does Nhako love Aikon ?  
ISNA: Sorry, I can't answer that question. Because after so many months I   
still don't know that answer.  
  
(After many hours of talking, Isna excused herself and returned home.   
Darkness fell as the three guilty hyenas returned to their home.   
They were stopped by Enaz when they crossed the invisible border into their  
home.)  
  
HYENA: Hi Enaz, would you be so kind as to get the HELL out of our way.   
We are very tired and VERY VERY grumpy.  
ENAZ: Save your grumpiness for later. Shenzi wants to see you three.  
HYENA 2: Now ?  
ENAZ: (snaps back) No, tomorrow egg-head. Of course NOW !  
  
(Enaz led the three hyenas to Shenzi.)  
  
SHENZI: You finally decided to return home. Did you have a nice day ?  
HYENA 3: Lovely.  
SHENZI: So I heard. Tell me, what did king want with you ?  
HYENA: Well...  
SHENZI: (getting angry) I don't want to hear it. I already know what he   
wanted.  
HYENA 2: Amuse us.  
SHENZI: SHUT UP ! He wanted you to terrorize his son. How could you do   
something like that ?  
HYENA 3: What Osac, we weren't terrorizing him.  
SHENZI: I'm talking about Aikon.  
HYENA: That freak is the king's son ?  
SHENZI: He is not a freak and yes he is the king's son.  
HYENA 2: But...  
SHENZI: No buts...I can't believe that you would go so low as to terrorize  
a helpless lion. You are hereby banished from our pack.  
HYENA 3: You can't do that.  
SHENZI: I just did. Now GET LOST !  
  
(The three hyenas turned around and headed towards the lions' cave. When they  
reached the cave, they ran into Nhako.)  
  
NHAKO: Are you still here ?  
HYENA: We have a tiny problem.  
NHAKO: Which is ?  
HYENA 2: Shenzi found out.  
NHAKO: My God, was she angry ?  
HYENA 3: I don't think angry describes it. She was so mad that she kicked us  
out of the pack.  
NHAKO: In that case, you can stay here. I still need you three for something  
else.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------  
+ SCENE XV : BLACK LOVE  
-----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, YLEC'S CAVE]  
  
(Now as the months passed everyone could see that Osac started to show some   
feelings towards Ylec. But the more his love grew for Ylec, the more his   
hate grew for Aikon. Nhako's hate for his disfigured son has rubbed off   
on Osac and there was nothing anybody could do about it, because Osac was  
prince and no one dared to stand in his way. Osac entered Ylec's cave   
and saw her fiddling around with some roots.)  
  
OSAC: Hi Beautiful.  
YLEC: (getting a fright) Osac, how many time have I told you not to creep up   
on me like that ?  
OSAC: Sorry, force of habit.  
YLEC: (continuing her research) Whatever. So what do you want ?  
OSAC: Am I not allowed to see me one and only love ?  
YLEC: Usually you want something from me when come at this time of day.  
OSAC: Your right, I can't hide anything from you.  
YLEC: What do you need ?  
OSAC: I need something to make Aikon sick again.  
YLEC: (stopping and turning around) Oh, then I'll be glad to help you.  
OSAC: Do you have that stuff which makes which make someone nauseous ?  
YLEC: Sorry I'm all out. You used the last of it the previous time.  
OSAC: Damnit. (looking at a bright red root) What does that one do ?  
YLEC: (frowning) The truth is no one knows. It has been tested yet.  
OSAC: Then it is time that someone tests it.  
YLEC: But rumor has it that who ever eats from that root will have his most  
inner self brought alive.  
OSAC: Then it is perfect. We all know that Aikon is a coward. If that root  
does what it is meant to do, then Aikon will be greatest coward of them  
all.  
YLEC: I don't know how you are going to get him to eat this. He also knows  
about this root.  
OSAC: Then I'll just have to crush the root and drug Aikon's food. That   
reminds me, do you know that he is so useless that I have to hunt for   
him ?  
YLEC: He is one major pain.  
OSAC: I have one question for you. How exactly does Aikon know about this   
root ?  
YLEC: Xodar usually brings him here when your father isn't around.  
OSAC: Interesting. Tell me how many times does Aikon see Xodar in a week.  
YLEC: I'm not sure, but I think they meet somewhere everyday.  
OSAC: Find out where she meets him and tell me the next time she leaves.  
YLEC: (taking the root down from that wall) I'll try.  
OSAC: That's my girl. I gotta go, before Aikon starves.  
YLEC: (giving the root to Osac) What's wrong with that ?  
OSAC: Good question. See you later.  
  
(Osac left in search for some food for his brother. A hour later Aikon was  
laying on his usual spot, waiting for his brother to bring his meal. Osac  
finally appeared with a rabbit in his mouth.)  
  
OSAC: (dropping the rabbit) Here is your supper. Enjoy.  
AIKON: Thanks Osac.  
  
(Aikon slowly ate the rabbit and went to sleep.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-------------------------------  
+ SCENE XVI: THE FINAL FAREWELL  
-------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, LIONS' CAVE]  
  
(Aikon was busy sleeping peacefully on his spot when his eyes suddenly sprung  
open. The terror and fear in his eyes told everybody around that he suffered  
from terrible nightmares like usual. Aikon walked out of the cave and saw   
Larozi talking to Xelor.)  
  
XELOR: Hey sleepy-head. It is about time you got up.  
LAROZI: Yeah, welcome back to the land of the living.  
AIKON: (not impressed) Thanks.  
XELOR: Boy you look like hell.  
  
(Some of the images which Aikon dreamed if flashed in his head.)  
  
AIKON: (serious tone) Larozi, listen to me well. I want you take Xelor and   
your family and get as far as you can from this land.  
XELOR: Whoa, wait a minute. What are you saying ?  
AIKON: Xelor, you know I love you just as much as you love me.  
XELOR: Yeah.  
AIKON: Just trust me and get away from this land.  
XELOR: Can you give me a good reason ?  
AIKON: I have a bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen today.  
XELOR: I believe you. I don't know why, but I believe you. I'll leave.  
AIKON: Then go, right now.  
LAROZI: Will I see you later ?  
AIKON: I don't know.  
LAROZI: Before we go, I must tell you something.  
AIKON: Don't worry, I know that you are expecting.  
LAROZI: How did you know ?  
AIKON: I don't know. Promise me that you will always look after Xelor for me.  
XELOR: (tears in her eyes) Aikon, your scaring me, you're talking like you   
never going to see us again.  
AIKON: Know this, I will come for you. Promise you'll wait for me.  
XELOR: As long as it takes, I promise.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-------------------------  
* SCENE XVII : THE RETURN  
-------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
XELOR: That is what I can remember.  
IMBALI: What a sad story.  
NAMANDLA: But it still didn't answer our question.  
UMUNTU: Yeah, what happened next ?  
XELOR: I don't know. I just left with Larozi and from there on I can't   
remember much.  
BOTSE: But how do you know that Aikon was the evil spirit ?  
XELOR: One thing I can remember after that day is that about a month after I   
left, Aikon appeared in one of my dreams and told me that he was   
damned, but he will return someday.  
IMBALI: But still, how did he become that evil spirit...  
NAMANDLA: ...And how was he connected to the hyenas ?  
  
(Suddenly an old female voice came from the entrance of the den.)  
  
VOICE: Perhaps I can answer those questions.  
  
(Everybody's eyes looked towards the entrance, except for Xelor.)  
  
XELOR: I know that voice. Is that you Larozi ?  
LAROZI: In the flesh.  
  
(Bele's jaw hung open.)  
  
BELE: Mom ?  
LAROZI: Hi my darling.  
BELE: I thought you were dead.  
LAROZI: As long as Xelor is alive, I will never die.  
XELOR: Yeah, you promised Aikon that you will always look after me.  
UMUNTU: This is confusing me.  
NAMANDLA: You and me both.  
XELOR: (to All) Well if you have guessed, this is Larozi, daughter of Shenzi.  
BOTSE: (to Larozi) You said that you could answer the question everybody   
wants to know.  
LAROZI: Yes, everybody wants to now, how "The Mighty" was created. (making   
herself comfortable on the ground) Listen closely to what I have to  
say. Some of it may seem a bit ridiculous, but what I say is the   
truth, because I the horror I saw can only be true...  
  
---------------------------  
# SCENE XVIII : THE REBIRTH  
---------------------------  
  
LAROZI: Now this happened directly after Xelor made her promise to always wait  
for Aikon...  
  
(Aikon was just about to leave when Larozi stopped him.)  
  
LAROZI: Where are you going ?  
AIKON: I'm going to Tree Rock to fetch Xodar, then I'll join you later or I   
won't join you at all.  
  
(Larozi and Xelor were on their way to the hyena pack when Osac stopped them.)  
  
OSAC: Hi Xelor...Larozi.  
  
(Xelor and Larozi only nodded in response.)  
  
OSAC: (to Xelor) Where is that bastard brother of ours ?  
XELOR: (warning) If you don't stop calling him names Osac...  
OSAC: What are you going to do ? Spank me.  
XELOR: You'll see, one of these days Aikon is going to stand up to you and  
make you pay for all those times you've teased and embarrassed him.  
OSAC: I'm so scared that I'm shaking in my fur.  
XELOR: You should be scared.  
OSAC: Whooo, a threat. I'm telling you that little bastard is going to get  
it today.  
  
(Osac walked away laughing.)  
  
LAROZI: I don't like this.  
XELOR: You too ?  
LAROZI: Listen. Go ahead and tell my mother about what we should do. Tell   
her to head towards Kisasian's den, she'll know what I'm talking   
about.  
XELOR: What are you going to do ?  
LAROZI: I'm going to follow Osac and see what he is up to. I'll meet you all  
at Kisasian's den.  
XELOR: Hurry.  
  
(Larozi started to tail Osac trying to following him everywhere. First she  
followed him to Ylec's cave. Osac entered the cave while Larozi hid in the  
shadows, listening to everything.)  
  
OSAC: Hey Ylec my love.  
YLEC: Hi Osac. I got some good news for you.  
OSAC: Ah, is it about Xodar ?  
YLEC: Jip.  
OSAC: Where has she gone to ?  
YLEC: Tree Rock.  
OSAC: Excellent! Come on, let's go and see my father.  
  
(Larozi followed Osac and Ylec to where Nhako and Isna were resting.)  
  
OSAC: (approaching) Father.  
NHAKO: (waking up) This better important.  
OSAC: It is.  
ISNA: (also waking up) Hey, what is this all about ?  
NHAKO: Not now dear, Osac wants to say something.  
OSAC: Aikon has been seeing Xodar against your wishes.  
NHAKO: (furious) WHAT !!?? How long has this been going on ?  
YLEC: I think about a year and half now.  
NHAKO: Why wasn't I notified of this earlier ?  
OSAC: We only found out a few days ago.  
NHAKO: (calming down) Okay, where are they now ?  
OSAC: Tree Rock.  
NHAKO: I'm going to put a end to this right now.  
ISNA: (warning) Nhako, I had enough of this. You keep abusing Aikon and it is  
making me sick. If you go after him, then don't expect me to be here   
when you return.  
NHAKO: Do as you wish, that little bastard has to learn his lesson someday.  
(shouting) GET IN HERE !  
  
(Three hyenas appeared in the entrance.)  
  
NHAKO: Come on, let's go and teach that THING a lesson.  
  
(Larozi started to follow the small group at a distance until she saw the   
glory of Tree Rock. She quickly hid behind a hill from where she could   
hear and see everything. Dark clouds started form above Tree Rock.   
Xodar was busy talking to Aikon at the foot of Tree Rock, not seeing  
the small group of lions and hyenas approaching.)  
  
AIKON: Come on Xodar, we have to get out of here.  
XODAR: I can't leave. I still have plenty to teach Ylec.  
AIKON: Xodar, you know I love you like a sister.  
XODAR: And I love you like a brother.  
AIKON: Then for once, just listen to me.  
XODAR: I'm sorry Aikon, you know how I hate to disappoint you, but my place is  
here and until Ylec's training is complete, I can't join you.  
AIKON: Okay, I'll be back for you in a month.  
XODAR: Make it two weeks, then you have a deal.  
AIKON: See you in two weeks.  
  
(Aikon was just about to leave when he ran into Nhako.)  
  
AIKON: Oh no.  
NHAKO: Oh Yes.  
  
(Without warning Nhako struck Aikon through the face with his paw. Aikon flew  
onto the ground.)  
  
XODAR: No! Stop it.  
NHAKO: SHUT UP! (to Osac) Make sure he sees this.  
  
(Osac climbed onto his brother's chest and made sure that he saw everything.  
Xodar noticed Ylec in the small group.)  
  
XODAR: (surprised) Ylec...You led them here ?  
YLEC: What do you think ?  
XODAR: You bitch, you betrayed me. After all that I've done for you.  
YLEC: Zip it. I could have done it without you.  
NHAKO: (shouting) ENOUGH ! ! (to Xodar in a more calmer voice) What have I   
told you about staying away from that THING ?  
XODAR: If you can't show love for your son, then someone else will.  
NHAKO: What did you just call that THING ? Did you call him my son ? I think   
I had enough of you. (to the Hyenas) Just kill her, she working on   
my nerves. (to Osac) Make sure he sees this. (to Aikon) This is  
for all your disobedience.  
  
(The hyenas started to surround Xodar.)  
  
XODAR: (calling with fright) Aikon ! Help me !  
  
(Aikon froze, he couldn't move a muscle.)  
  
XODAR: (pleading) Aikon PLEASE ! (with tears in her eyes) Help me! I don't  
want to die.  
HYENA: I think it is a bit late for that.  
  
(With that the hyenas started to attack her from all sides, ripping her open  
everywhere. She tried to fight back, but her attempts failed, since she was  
not a fighter, much less a huntress. Xodar finally fell dead onto the   
ground after many wounds. Rage started to build up inside of Aikon.)  
  
OSAC: (to Aikon) How did you like that ? Huh, Reject boy.  
AIKON: (very dark evil voice) Get off me or else...  
OSAC: (teasing) Or else what ? You'll hurt me. Oh, I'm so scared.  
  
(Osac started to laugh. Aikon noticed that Osac slightly released his grip  
and that his paw was free. Now he did something he never did before, he   
extended his claws and without warning slashed them across Osac's bare   
throat. Blood started to spray from the wounds on Osac's throat. Osac   
tried to gasp for air, but failed miserably and collapsed onto the ground,   
dead.)  
  
NHAKO: (seeing Osac collapsing) OSAC! (to Aikon) My God what have you done ?  
AIKON: What I should have done a long time ago.  
NHAKO: You killed my son you bastard.  
YLEC: My God, it is the root.  
NHAKO: (confused) What are you talking about ?  
YLEC: Osac drugged Aikon with a root which has not been tested yet.   
This must be the results.  
NHAKO: Ylec, what did you do ?  
  
(Aikon's eyes started to glow a bright yellow and he slowly started to walk   
towards Nhako and Ylec.)  
  
NHAKO: (to Hyenas) Kill him.  
  
(The hyenas started to attack Aikon, but each of them fell dead on the ground  
before they could inflict any damage.)  
  
NHAKO: (scared) Ylec, protect me.  
YLEC: Yes your majesty.  
  
(Ylec confronted Aikon.)  
  
AIKON: You betrayed Xodar.  
YLEC: So sue me.  
AIKON: I thought she was your friend.  
YLEC: Any friend of yours, is my enemy.  
AIKON: You are responsible for her death. As prince of these lands, I   
sentence you to death for betrayal.  
YLEC: Come and try it.  
  
(Without another word Aikon attacked Ylec and killed her brutally.)  
  
AIKON: (to Nhako) Your next.  
NHAKO: You have been a thorn in my side since you were born. Just look what  
you have done.  
AIKON: Oh, this is not my fault.  
NHAKO: It isn't ? Then who's fault is it.  
AIKON: I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. It is your fault.  
NHAKO: What ?  
AIKON: Just think about. You rejected me since birth. All I wanted my whole  
life was a caring father. But you were never there. You were to   
interested in Osac. You never had time for me. All you could do was  
abuse me for no particular reason. Xodar was like a father figure to  
me, then you had kill her. Do you still think it is my fault ? I  
still can't believe you didn't have time for your own son.  
NHAKO: (tears in his eyes) You are not my son. (screaming) YOU ARE A   
MISTAKE !  
AIKON: You are charged with Child Abuse and Murder. I find you guilty with   
all charges. Your sentence is....  
  
(Before Aikon could finish his sentence, Nhako attacked him. Nhako tried his  
best to wound Aikon all over, but all attempts failed as Aikon swiftly pinned  
Nhako.)  
  
AIKON: As I said, you are herby sentenced to death for child abuse and murder.  
  
(With that Aikon ripped out Nhako's throat. Aikon was rewarded with a   
fountain of blood which sprayed in his face. Aikon got of his father's  
lifeless body and moved to where Xodar fell. Aikon started to mourn over  
the lost of Xodar. Lighting struck the large Acacia Tree and it started   
to fall in the direction of Aikon. With that Larozi jumped out from her   
hiding place.)  
  
LAROZI: (shouting) AIKON! LOOK OUT!  
  
(It was all over before Aikon could react as he felt the gigantic tree   
crushing his bones.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------  
# SCENE XIX : THE CURSE  
-----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, TREE ROCK]  
  
(Larozi stood by the large fallen tree, crying her eyes out over the lost of  
Aikon. Suddenly a dark form emerged from the tree.)  
  
DARK FORM: (in Aikon's voice) I LIVE AGAIN !  
LAROZI: Aikon ? Is that you.  
  
(The Dark Form quickly shape shifted into the form of Aikon.)  
  
AIKON'S SPIRIT: My God, what have I done to myself ?  
LAROZI: You stood your ground for once in your life.  
AIKON'S SPIRIT: Now that I'm dead, I will go to a better place.  
  
(Suddenly a deep voice spoke.)  
  
VOICE: Oh No you won't.  
AIKON'S SPIRIT: Who said that ?  
  
(Another dark figure appeared and shape shifted into a pitch black lion.)  
  
AIKON'S SPIRIT: Who are you ?  
DARK LION: I am the Lion Of Death. You have committed murder out of   
vengeance. Your soul is filthy and you will not join the   
stars until you have redeemed yourself.  
LAROZI: What does this all mean ?  
DARK LION: This means that Aikon will be forever on this world as The Evil  
Spirit Of Vengeance until he dies.  
AIKON'S SPIRIT: But a spirit can't die, please don't do this to me.  
DARK LION: Believe me, I have no pleasure in doing so. (to Larozi) You tried  
to save this lion, therefore you interfered with natures way. By   
doing so, you will also be punished.  
LAROZI: Oh God no.  
DARK LION: I curse your family with The Evil Spirit Of Vengeance. Your kin   
will always have the lust to call upon this spirit.  
LAROZI: (to Aikon) Aikon, what have we done ?  
DARK LION: He is not Aikon anymore. He is now called "The Mighty".  
LAROZI: "The Mighty" ? Why ?  
DARK LION: Because vengeance is the most powerful force on earth, therefore it  
needs a suitable name.  
AIKON'S SPIRIT: (to Dark Lion) Before the curse is complete, I beg of you one  
favor. I want to see Xelor one last time.  
DARK LION: Very well. You can see her, only once. One month from now.  
AIKON'S SPIRIT: Agreed.  
DARK LION: With these final words spoken, the curse is now complete.  
  
(Aikon screamed out in pain as his spirit disappeared.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------------  
* FINAL SCENE : A KEPT PROMISE  
------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
LAROZI: ...That is how it was created and why it stalked the hyenas.  
XELOR: (to Larozi) Why didn't you tell me ?  
LAROZI: I didn't want you to go through hell, like I did.  
UMUNTU: It is getting late, we better call it a night.  
IMBALI: Yeah, I'm very tired after all those stories.  
BOTSE: You and me both.  
  
(Xelor motioned Namandla to follow her outside.)  
  
NAMANDLA: (to Botse) I'll be back in a second.  
  
(Namandla followed Xelor outside.)  
  
NAMANDLA: Can I help you ?  
XELOR: I just want to say how sorry I am for what you had to go through when  
my brother possessed you.  
  
(Namandla didn't answer.)  
  
XELOR: I just hope that you can forgive for all the pain he has caused you.  
NAMANDLA: Now that I know who he really was, I can forgive him with all  
my heart and I hope that his spirit will rest in peace.  
XELOR: I'm sure he will be happy to hear that. You better go, it is getting  
late.  
NAMANDLA: What about you ? Aren't you coming ?  
XELOR: Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.  
  
(Namandla returned to the den. Xelor made her way down Pride Rock and found  
a nice comfortable place to sleep. It only took a few seconds for Xelor to  
fall asleep. As she started to dream, there was a bright flash and she saw  
Aikon walking towards her.)  
  
XELOR: I knew you would come for me.  
AIKON: Come on, let's go home.  
XELOR: Will it hurt ?  
AIKON: Did it hurt ?  
  
(Xelor look down and saw her lifeless body in the green grass of the Pride  
Lands.)  
  
AIKON: Our family waits for us.  
XELOR: I'm coming.  
  
(Aikon and Xelor's spirit disappeared into the dark night of the Savanna.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
THE END.  
  
FINAL WORDS :  
-------------  
  
And now you know how "The Mighty" was created. And hopefully you can  
also answer the question stated at the top : Who is really the monster ? The   
monster itself or the one responsible for the creation of the monster.  
  
This story was started on 5 OCTOBER 1999 and finished 11 OCTOBER 1999.  
  
Note : If you need some information or if like to tell me what you thought of  
my story, please e-mail me . I'd love to hear from you.   
Address : ep4lk@excite.com  
  
-Eben Prentzler. 


End file.
